


Sundae Snack

by ShenLong



Series: Misuse and Abuse of Food Arc [10]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, Fluff, Lemon, Multi, OOC, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M, abuse of food stuffs, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre has been left by himself in the safe house while his two lovers are on a mission. He's bored and horny so decides to make himself an ice cream sundae. But when his lovers return things get interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sundae Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boy's, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure not profit.
> 
> The mission, should ShenLong choose to accept it...
> 
> Setting; Quatre is in a teasing and very much horny mood. He goes after Trowa and Duo but doesn't realize that Wufei and Heero are watching. Pairing: 3x2x4 Food stuff: Ice cream and Sundae toppings, Challenger: Alaina-chan
> 
> Mission Accepted....
> 
> Written: July. 2004 ShenLong 
> 
> ___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Quatre prowled around the safe house looking for something to keep him occupied. He was bored, bored and horny. Wufei and Heero had departed for a mission two days ago and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. Trowa and Duo were due to return today from their mission and Quatre couldn't wait. His lovers had been gone for three days and Quatre was beginning to feel the effects of his enforced celibacy. His sexual appetite was rather large at the best of times. Insatiable, Duo called him, nymphomaniac was Trowa's term for the blonde, but Quatre didn't care. He blamed it on teenage hormones... well, that and the fact that he shared his life with four of the hottest guys in the known universe. He couldn't help it; he simply loved sex and indulged in it whenever he could, which was why he had two lovers. One wouldn't have been able to keep his appetite satisfied; they would have been worn out within a week. At least with two he got what he wanted, everyone was happy and no one walked funny.

He made his way back to the lounge room and turned on the television, trying to distract himself. The throb in his groin though refused to leave. He'd been half hard since getting up that morning, knowing that his lovers were due to return today and the anticipation was getting to him. With the remote in one hand he flipped through the channels, the other hand drifting to his lap and palming the hardening erection inside his jeans; unfortunately his hand didn't give him the same satisfaction that being either sucked or fucked by his lovers did, but the stimulation was nice, sort of a prelude of what was to come... he hoped.

Finding nothing on the television to take his mind off his boredom, he turned it off and tossed the remote to the side, shifting on the couch and looking around the room for something else to distract himself with. Sighing loudly he got up off the couch and wandered through to the kitchen, maybe making himself something to eat would while away some of the time. Opening the 'fridge, he scanned the contents, mentally noting each item as a smile began to form on his face. Closing the 'fridge door momentarily, he opened the freezer compartment and investigated the contents there. The smile grew wider.

Shutting the freezer door he went to the cupboards next and ferreted around inside, finally locating what he wanted and with a triumphant grin he returned to the kitchen bench, placing the three, tall sundae glasses on the bench top. Then he backtracked to the 'fridge and began to remove the items he wanted, placing them also on the bench with the glasses before making one last trip, this time to the freezer and fetching the last required item.

Quatre gave the assembled ingredients one last look over and then got to work. He was so engrossed in his activity that he failed to hear his lovers return.

Trowa and Duo made their way from the cave where their Gundams were hidden through the thick foliage towards the current safe house. Duo disarmed each perimeter alarm and security sensor that Heero had set up as they advanced on the house, reactivating them once they had passed through safely. Although it was time consuming to a point, it was also a necessary evil.

With the last of the security rearmed and set they approached the silent house and entered through the front door. Trowa closed the door behind them and almost ran into Duo who was still standing in the hallway.

"Where is everyone?" Duo whispered.

Trowa gazed around and strained his ears. It was unusually quiet. He frowned. Quatre should have pounced on both of them by now. Both himself and Duo were familiar with the blonde's reaction to them returning from missions, usually getting jumped as soon as they returned, clothes being stripped from their bodies and hot heavy sex the first item on the agenda. So for Quatre not to have pounced or to be lying in wait was to say the least; unusual. "Maybe they all got called out on missions," Trowa said softly.

Duo's ears suddenly picked up on a soft sound. "Someone's in the kitchen," he said quietly.

They silently dropped their back packs and moved stealthily through the house to the kitchen. Peering around the edge of the door jamb, Duo's eyes lit up with amusement and he nudged Trowa, nodding in the direction of the kitchen.

Trowa followed the line of Duo's gaze and the corners of his mouth twitched up into a small smile. There in the kitchen was their missing lover. Trowa glanced at Duo and tilted his head in acceptance of the American's silent gesture. Quietly the pair of them slipped inside the doorway and stood, one on either side with their arms folded over their respective chests.

Catching the movement from the corner of his eye, Quatre looked up. His face lit up at the sight of his two lovers and he stopped what he was doing to bound across the kitchen and envelop the two pilots in a hug. His lips found first Duo's and then Trowa's lips, kissing each of them hungrily. "Allah, I've missed you two,'" he murmured.

"Could have fooled me," teased Duo.

"Me too," added Trowa. "No usual 'pounce, -rip-my-clothes-off-and- fuck-me-hard' welcome home at the door."

Quatre shrugged his shoulders and decided to do a little teasing of his own. He had been going to demand that his lovers fuck him there and then, but given the teasing tones he decided to make them wait and return some of the torture. He turned and sauntered back to the kitchen bench, putting extra sway to his hips as he walked. "I've been busy," he said in a low tone and then reaching the bench he turned to face his lovers, peering coyly at them from underneath his bangs.

"Have you now?" replied Duo and quirked an eyebrow.

"Busy doing what?" questioned Trowa as he reclined against the door jamb once more.

"Ahhh... I thought I would make a little special something for you both," replied Quatre as he picked up a cherry. He studied the fruit intently and then raised it to his lips. Keeping one eye on his lovers he darted out his tongue and licked at the fruit, half closing his eyes in the process. His ruby lips enveloped the fruit and he sucked it into his mouth.

Both Duo and Trowa watched as the fruit disappeared inside that sweet mouth and Quatre's jaw worked as he chewed, then swallowed. A strawberry was next to be tortured, Quatre sucking gently on the red berry before biting into it 

Duo felt his pants shrinking with the teasing display and a quick glance at his tall companion confirmed that Trowa was also feeling the effects.

Noticing the subtle reactions he was causing in the two pilots, Quatre stepped up the teasing. He dropped several of the strawberries and a kiwi fruit he had already chopped up into the three tall glasses that were already filled with ice cream. Picking up the bottle of caramel sauce he upended it and drizzled a large amount over the ice cream and berries. Placing the bottle back down and still keeping one eye on his lovers he reached for the can of whipped cream and pushed the nozzle.

The thick white cream streamed out and ran in a circular pattern, filling the top of each sundae glass. Dropping the can back to the bench, Quatre picked up some cherries and began to decorate the cream topping with them and then stepped back to admire his handiwork.

The three sundaes were certainly a work of art; fruit jostled with ice cream, drowning in caramel sauce while the whipped cream covered with cherries capped it all. "There's something missing," mused Quatre as he studied the treats, then his face widened into a smile. "I know! Nuts!" The blonde turned back to the cupboard and located the bag of chopped nuts. He sprinkled a liberal amount over each of the sundaes. "There now, that's better," he said to himself. He raised his eyes to stare at his lovers who were still poised in the doorway.

"Would you care to join me?" he asked in a sultry voice as he picked up a spoon from the bench and dug into a sundae.

Duo and Trowa shoved off the door frame and crossed the room together, stopping at the bench and taking a spoon and sundae each. No words passed between them, but they didn't need to speak, they already knew what the other one was thinking.

Quatre decided to tease his lovers even more. He knew that eventually they would crack and he'd get what he wanted; hot, hard sex. Slowly he drew the spoon from within the sundae glass and opened his mouth. The spoon was coated with rich chocolate ice cream, caramel topping, assortment of fruit and nuts and a large dollop of cream. He let his tongue come out to catch the drips before licking at the spoon and drawing some of the melting treat into his mouth. His eyes drifted half shut as the various flavors danced over his taste buds. Carefully he eased the spoon into his mouth and began to suck on it, pulling the rest of the sweet treat over tongue and teeth to be swallowed with a satisfied moan.

Eyes still half closed in pleasure, Quatre gently pulled the spoon from his mouth in an exaggerated fashion, making sure to lick enthusiastically at it before dipping into the sundae again and scooping out another generous helping.

Trowa watched the sensual display of tongue and mouth over the metal spoon from underneath the safety of his bang. He knew all too well how good that mouth could be. Fascinated, he studied the blonde, carefully noting the lust hidden in the half closed eyes, the way the tongue worked the spoon and it was all he could do not to add his own moan to Quatre's. His tight jeans became even more restrictive.

Violet eyes were also captivated by the scene, held prisoner by the sensual display. The soft shift of tongue over the spoon and its contents sent shivers down his spine. The way the mouth moved, cheeks slightly hollowed, sucking gently on the spoon and treat sent shudders through Duo's body as he bore witness to the *blow job* that the spoon was receiving and it took all his control not to jump the blonde then and there. With a quick glance at Trowa he dug his own spoon into the ice cream sundae and brought a heaped spoonful to his mouth.

The pink tongue of Quatre darted out again, swirling over the spoon and its contents in a suggestive manner, catching the drips and licking the underside of the spoon. "Mmm... I just love tasting the droplets on my tongue," he murmured. "It's so sweet, divine even. I can't think of anything better than the many flavors caressing my tongue, filling my mouth."

That finished Duo and he let his spoon drop to the bench top with a clatter. He stalked around the bench towards an innocent looking Quatre, a predatory gleam in his eye. "I can think of something much better to fill that mouth of yours, Quatre." 

Still keeping the innocent look on his face, Quatre began to back up slowly, only to find his retreat cut off as he backed into a firm chest. "Umm..… You can?" he asked sweetly, batting his eyelashes. Soft lips descended on his neck as his arms were simultaneously pinned to his sides. A low, husky voice ghosted over his ear.

"Duo can most definitely fill your mouth with something much more substantial than a spoon." Trowa's tongue licked up the shell of Quatre's ear and the Arab groaned. Duo grabbed his chin and he stared into violet fire.

"You want to suck on something long and sweet, Quatre?"

Quatre nodded. _Oh, Allah. Did he ever!_

With a feral grin, Duo released Quatre's chin and dropped his hands to his pants, quickly lowering the zipper and pulling his stiff cock from within his boxers.

Trowa's hands shifted to Quatre's shoulders where they applied a gentle downward pressure. Quatre's legs gave and he sank to his knees, coming eye to eye with Duo's wet cock. He licked his dry lips and opened his mouth, mindful of his teeth as he carefully sucked just the head into his mouth. Above, Trowa watched as the blonde took Duo into his mouth and his own erection swelled further.

Violet and emerald clashed over the top of the Arabian's head, lips gravitated towards each other and met. The kiss was deep, sensual and hungry. Breaking apart, Duo's hand found Trowa's nipple through his shirt and began to play with the sensitive nub, soft gasps of pleasure escaped from both their mouths as they were stimulated.

Trowa gently moved away and grabbing the hem of his T-shirt, pulled the garment up and over his head, tossing it to the side. He couldn't stand his tight jeans any longer either and they were the next to go, sliding over narrow hips and down slender legs to be kicked away, somewhere in the vicinity of where the shirt had landed. Now completely naked, he felt better and returned to stand behind Quatre, the blonde locks teasing at his balls. Slender fingers reached for Duo's shirt and began to undo the fastenings.

~ * ~ 

Heero and Wufei passed quietly through the shadows towards the safe house. Their mission had been finished sooner than they had thought and so they were returning ahead of schedule. Carefully they worked their way through the elaborate security system, a little bit quicker than Duo and Trowa had, but then Heero had been the one to set it all up and so should have been able to navigate it much easier.

Reaching the safe house and checking the perimeter once more, they quietly opened the door and slipped inside, noting Duo and Trowa's back packs to one side in the hall. The house was unusually silent though which drew a frown to Heero's face and he glanced at Wufei. The Chinese pilot shrugged his shoulders in reply and then they both froze as a soft moan came from the direction of the kitchen.

Immediately Heero reached for the gun tucked into the back of his jeans and motioned for Wufei to follow him. Cautiously they slithered along the hallway, backs pressed against the wall towards the kitchen. As they drew closer so more soft moans could be heard, Heero wasn't sure what to make of the sounds. Reaching the door way they paused, Wufei crouching low while Heero remained standing.

 

Wufei inched his head slowly forwards until he could see around the door frame without being seen himself; his eyes widened with shock as he took in the vision in the kitchen. Quickly he pulled back and looked up at Heero.

Noting the large eyes and stunned expression on the 05 pilot's face, Heero wondered what on Earth could have the Shenlong pilot looking so... so... Hell, he wasn't sure exactly what Wufei looked like! He slid the safety off the gun and took a peek around the door himself.

He nearly dropped the gun.

Pulling his head back sharply he almost cracked his skull against Wufei's as the Chinese teen was now standing directly behind him. "Shit!" he hissed and turned to face the other teen.

"We should go," whispered Wufei.

"Not on your life," Heero whispered back.

Wufei's onyx eyes widened even further. "You mean you want to stay and watch?"

Heero nodded, a feral gleam in his eye.

Wufei shook his head. "I never would have picked you as a voyeur, Yuy."

"There's lots of things you don't know about me, Chang," Heero whispered back and then turned his attention back to the kitchen door way to observe the goings on inside.

Knowing he wasn't going to get anything more from the Japanese pilot, Wufei thought he might as well stay and enjoy the show as well. He returned to his crouch and peered around the door, careful to stay out of sight himself. Not that he had much chance of being caught; the three in the kitchen were too occupied with each other.

~ * ~ 

Trowa had succeeded in removing Duo's shirt and the American now stood bare-chested, Trowa teasing his nipples.

"Oh fuck! Keep that up guys and I'm gonna cum now," he moaned.

Trowa left his torment of Duo's chest and placed his hands on Quatre's shoulders once more, only this time he began to pull the little blonde away from his treat. At first Quatre resisted, he was enjoying himself and was reluctant to release Duo's cock from his mouth. With a whimper he finally opened up and let Duo slip from the warm cavern of his mouth, then turned his aqua eyes upwards, questioning the reason for taking him from his enjoyment.

Trowa pulled the Arab to his feet and kissed him long and hard. He ground his hips against Quatre's groin, the scratchiness of the denim along his naked, sensitive shaft almost more than he could bear. Duo's hands dropped to his pants and he quickly removed both them and his boxers, toeing off his boots at the same time. Once he was naked he moved behind Quatre and slipped his hands in-between the pair, which was no easy task given how close the pair were pressed against each other. He managed eventually and curled one hand around Trowa's length, slowly stroking the organ while his other hand drifted to Quatre's pants and began the process of unbuttoning and unzipping the jeans. Finally the cloth parted and Duo was able to locate the flap of Quatre's boxers, dip inside and pull out his prize.

Soft, emerald eyes were clouded with lust, quiet moans of pleasure escaped the mouth in-between kisses as Trowa's body responded to the hand that caressed it. It had been far too long since he'd been buried in either of his lover's channels and he knew he wanted it; and badly. His fingers wandered to Quatre's shirt and began to unbutton it, letting the cloth flutter open and reveal the creamy chest. Instantly he found a nipple and began to tease.

Having pulled Quatre's cock out to play, Duo gently stroked the blonde in synch with stroking Trowa. He pressed himself closer to Quatre's backside and rubbed against the 04 pilot, leaving no doubt as to what he wanted. Releasing both cocks, Duo pushed the pair a little closer together, bringing their erections close enough that he could grasp them both in one hand and pump. The gasps that flowed from both Trowa's and Quatre's mouths told him that the change was welcome. They remained like that for a few moments, Quatre sandwiched between the two taller pilots, all three enjoying the stimulation coming from each other and totally oblivious to the pair observing them from the door way.

Then Duo stopped his stroking and drew his hand away. Staring into Trowa's eyes he stated simply. "I want to enjoy my sundae now."

Trowa gave him a nod and stepped slightly back from the blonde. "I think I'd like mine as well."

"Huh?" Quatre couldn't believe that his two lovers were going to just step away and leave him like this; and in favor of an ice cream sundae no less! Still lost in his confused thoughts he missed the subtle gesture that passed between the pilots 02 and 03. Before Quatre knew what was happening his pants and boxers were yanked down, his shirt tugged from his shoulders and his suddenly naked body lifted up and laid upon the bench, his legs dangling off the edge. "What the?" he squeaked out.

"You heard us, Quatre. We want to enjoy our sundae now," Duo replied to the squeak. Mischief danced in violet eyes causing Quatre to shudder.

The blonde turned to look at Trowa but the 03 pilot's face was blank, giving nothing away.

"Now let's see. What shall we use on our sundae, Tro?"

At the sound of Duo's voice, Quatre's eyes turned back to the 02 pilot. He wasn't sure if he liked the expression that appeared there or not.

"Some ice cream I think."

"Ahhh," Quatre yelped as cold assaulted his system.

Duo scooped some of the ice cream from the tub and began to place it around the base of Quatre's stiff penis. The heat radiating off the blonde began to cause the ice cream to melt, small rivulets of strawberry, vanilla and chocolate mixed with blonde pubic hair, trickled over the heavy sac and dribbled down Quatre's crevice where it pooled and then dripped to the bench top below. Quatre trembled as the coldness traveled over his nether regions, turning him on even more.

"Now for some fruit." Duo passed the dish of cut up fruit to Trowa. "Would you care to do the honors?"

The lanky teen took the dish and began to decorate Quatre's groin with the chopped up strawberries and kiwi fruit. Eyeing his handiwork he placed the dish back on the bench, satisfied that there was enough fruit on the 'sundae'.

Duo moved in again, this time with the bottle of caramel sauce. He ran his appreciative gaze over the masterpiece thus far and then tilted the bottle. The sauce drizzled out slowly, Duo starting at the head of Quatre's cock and traveling the length of the shaft to Quatre's balls. The thick, sticky, sweet sauce dribbled over the shaft and dripped onto Quatre's belly and pubic hair, mixing with the fruit and melting ice cream.

As Duo moved away, so Trowa stepped forward again; this time with the can of whipped cream. Depressing the nozzle the thick cream spurted out of the can and Trowa artistically guided the stream over Quatre's length, coating the shaft and Quatre's sac completely. Duo grabbed a cherry and placed it on the tip then the pair paused to check out their 'creation'.

"What do you think, Tro?" asked Duo.

"Mmmm... I'd say it looks good enough to eat, wouldn't you?" replied Trowa.

"Most definitely."

"Shall we?"

"Why not?" responded Duo.

Both pilots stepped forward, one on either side of Quatre's penis, tongues darted out and began to lick at the sweet 'sundae'.

~ * ~ 

Heero's jeans were becoming tighter by the second as he continued to watch the display. His hand moved to his groin and he began to squeeze himself through the denim, biting his lip so as not to make any noise.

Wufei was already a step ahead of the Japanese teen; his hand was inside his loose pants and pumping slowly. The sight before them was just too hot.

~ * ~ 

Duo's and Trowa's tongues met and fought for the best bits of the 'sundae', licking, chewing and swallowing, they gradually cleaned all the caramel, cream, fruit and ice cream from Quatre's groin. 

The 04 pilot moaned and writhed under the onslaught, his cock and balls stimulated until he thought he would burst. The moans and whimpers grew louder as he fought against the rising tide of pleasure that threatened to drown him. "Please..." he begged.

Duo looked across at Trowa, raising an eyebrow in question. Trowa nodded by way of reply. They both licked up their respective sides of Quatre's cock, met at the tip and kissed, drawing the throbbing head into their mouths at the same time. The kiss broke, they raised themselves up and Duo moved to stand between Quatre's legs, spreading the blonde's thighs wide apart and opening him up completely. He paused for a moment to appreciate the view, then ran his fingers teasingly along the inside of Quatre's thighs. The skin shivered under his touch and he smiled wickedly. The ice cream that had dribbled down Quatre's crevice still remained and Duo carefully dragged his fingers through it, feeling the stickiness as his fingers worked it around Quatre's entrance.

Meanwhile, Trowa had moved behind Duo, his hands spreading Duo's cheeks and taking in the view. He let his long fingers wander along the cleft, stroking and teasing, smiling to himself as Duo's entrance quivered at his touch. He picked up the can of whipped cream and squirted some along the cleft then began to spread it around, coating his fingers at the same time. He circled Duo's entrance with his fingertip, then eased the digit inside, stroking along the hot walls and feeling the ripple of muscle against his finger. He slipped in a second one and began to stretch the tight ring, being gentle but insistent. Slowly he was rewarded for his efforts as Duo's entrance relaxed and tried to suck more of Trowa's fingers inside.

While Trowa was busy stretching and preparing his channel, so Duo was busy preparing Quatre. The slipperiness of the ice cream aided his penetration of the Arab's tight body. It never ceased to amaze either himself or Trowa that regardless of how many times Quatre played uke, his ass was always tight. Not that they were complaining or anything! Beneath him Quatre wriggled on the bench, enjoying the sensuous touch of fingers probing his ass.

"Ahhh... more, Duo," Quatre moaned. He ached to be filled, to have Duo or Trowa make love to him, he wasn't fussy whose cock filled him, both were different. Trowa's length was like the teen himself; long, elegant and graceful; whereas Duo's was shorter, thicker and very enthusiastic. Both were delicious. He arched upward suddenly as Duo's fingers found his sweet spot. "Oh, fuck!"

Duo grinned. "Now that you mention it, I think that's the general plannn... ahhhhhh...." Duo's words were cut off, his fingers stilled and his entire body spasmed. 

Trowa had found his pleasure spot.

It was Trowa's turn to smirk as his fingers caressed the spongy bump inside Duo's passage. He leaned forwards and placed a gentle kiss between Duo's shoulder blades. "I think you're both ready for me," he purred.

Quatre raised his legs and spread them as wide as he could, resting his heels on the bench top. The position left him open, vulnerable and more than ready to be filled. He bemoaned the loss of Duo's fingers as they departed from his channel, but took some comfort in knowing he would soon be pounded fast and hard by both his lovers.

Reaching for the ice cream tub that sat to the side, Duo dipped his fingers into the melting substance and smeared a generous amount onto his cock. None of them really wanted to leave their positions to go upstairs and find the lube. The items they had on hand would suffice.

With his cock now covered in the sticky, melted ice cream, Duo moved back between Quatre's spread legs. He put his hands under Quatre's hips and pulled the blonde towards the end of the bench, positioning him so that his ass was right on the edge. Grasping his penis at the base, Duo guided the head to rest against Quatre's quivering hole; then with a smirk he breached the opening, pushing forward until the crown of his cock passed through the resisting muscle and rested just inside. He paused to look at the flushed, panting 04 pilot. "You want more of me, Quatre?" he asked as he rocked his hips, teasing the blonde by head fucking his passage.

"Don't torture me, Duo. You know I want you," growled the blonde as he tried to push against Duo and draw more of the American into his passage. Unfortunately he nearly pushed himself off the bench in the process.

As Quatre was about to topple from the bench so Duo thrust forward, seating himself to the hilt and shoving the Sandrock pilot back onto the bench top at the same time.

"Ahhh..." screamed Quatre as Duo sank fully into his body. "Oh, Allah, that's good."

Had Duo been able to form any sort of coherent words at that point in time he would have agreed with the blonde. His eyes were squeezed shut as he fought for control, the heat of Quatre combined with the tightness of the muscles surrounding his length threatened to send him over the edge prematurely.

Trowa watched in silent amusement as Duo impaled the Arab on his thickness. Once Duo had completely sheathed himself so Trowa took his position once again behind Duo. While Duo had used the ice cream to lube himself up so Trowa had used the can of whipped cream. He parted Duo's buttocks and finding what he sought, he rubbed the head of his cock against the tight hole.

Duo moaned. The stimulation against his ass combined with the sensations shivering over his nerves from being embedded in Quatre, testing his control to its limits.

Carefully Trowa began his penetration of the long haired pilot; the tip easing in and then the remainder of the shaft being swallowed by Duo's eager channel. Finally he was in as deep as he could get and paused to give Duo time to adjust.

~ * ~ 

Heero continued to watch the scene playing out before him with wide eyes. He knew that the three were together but this was the first time he had witnessed anything like this between them. He began to feel a little guilty about spying on his fellow pilots when they were engaged in such an intimate act and so he looked down at Wufei. "We really should go. It isn't right to be watching them," he whispered.

Lust clouded onyx eyes stared back at him. "No fucking way, Yuy! You were the one who wanted to stay and watch in the first place, there's no way I'm leaving now!" Wufei hissed back and returned to his voyeuristic pleasure.

~ * ~ 

Taking a firm hold of Duo's hips, Trowa began his retreat from the hot passage, pulling the American with him and out of Quatre's channel at the same time. Before either of them could slip out completely though he pushed his pelvis forward, driving Duo deep into Quatre as his own cock invaded Duo's body again.

"Ahhh... So good," moaned Quatre. "Fuck me, both of you, please. Allah, I need it so much."

"Fuck, Trowa, you're so hot. Take me, take both of us," Duo groaned as his body was stimulated both inside and out. Personally he thought he had it the best.

"You want me to fuck you both?" Trowa purred. Eager wriggles from both his lovers answered in the affirmative. "Then hold on tight. I'm going to pound both of you into the bench top."

~ * ~

"Surely he's not..." began Heero.

"Looks like he is..." replied Wufei.

"There's no way he can fuck them both."

"I'd say you just lost that bet, Yuy."

"Shit, I take it back. He can fuck them both!"

Wufei and Heero remained rooted to the spot, clearly in awe of the 03 pilot who was rhythmically screwing both his lovers; and if the looks on 02 and 04's faces were anything to go by, he was doing a damn fine job of it!

"Well, I'll be..." muttered Heero. The Heavyarms pilot had just risen several notches in Heero's estimation.

"By Nataku. I never thought he had that much stamina," mumbled Wufei and then began to stroke himself faster as the action in the room began to heat up.

~ * ~ 

Trowa had set a steady pace; firmly holding Duo's hips, he thrust his cock in and out of the compliant sheath. He also moved Duo's hips with him, 02 soon falling into synch, burying his own cock deep into Quatre and then as he pulled out so he impaled himself upon Trowa's long shaft.

The 04 pilot was in seventh heaven. His body heated; the flush tingeing his pale skin as his ass was repeatedly pounded by both his lovers. The bench top grated against his bare back, Quatre wondered for a moment if you could get laminate burns, then dismissed the thought. He really didn't care. His lovers were back and fucking him into next week and at the moment that was all that mattered.

Shifting slightly, Duo managed to angle his hips and drive his cock deep into Quatre, finding the blonde's prostate and causing Quatre to arch up against him, crying out his pleasure. Trowa also changed angle and found 02's pleasure center, pushing the head of his cock against that gland, smiling ferally as Duo's cries echoed those of the Arab.

The three pounded against each other, giving and receiving pleasure, their sweaty, naked bodies locked in a dance of eroticism as they reached for their completion. They were still completely oblivious to pilots 05 and 01 who were watching them from the door. Any sound that may have come from the voyeurs would have gone unnoticed as the three were making enough noise to wake the dead.

Quatre's moans and whimpers, Duo's cries and screams mingled with Trowa's grunts and groans as he methodically fucked both his lovers. Duo managed to gain enough control over his body to wrap a hand around the Arab's throbbing cock and pump the organ.

"Ahhh... More, more,' the blonde begged.

"Shit! I'm gonna lose it soon," Duo cried.

Leaning forward, Trowa addressed both his lovers in a deep, husky voice. "Come for me, both of you. Show me how much you love being fucked by giving up your passion to me." He added a lick to Duo's neck and reached around the American to tweak his nipple, sending even more pleasure to the over stimulated Deathscythe pilot.

Duo screamed as his nerves caught fire, the blaze tearing through his system and lodging in both his brain and his groin. Trowa's cock hit his prostate again, the sparks danced in his head as the familiar deep burning in his gut began to rise. "Ahhh... Fuck! Too much... gonna cum..." he moaned loudly.

Duo's body began to arch, each muscle quivering and straining as his orgasm reached for him, consuming him completely with its intensity. Trowa's cock continued to pound into him as his seed pulsed from his penis, hitting Quatre's prostate and triggering the blonde's release.

Yelling his passion to whomever was listening; Quatre fell over the edge into oblivion. His milky fluid spilled from the slit coating Duo's hand and dripping into his pubic hair where it mingled with the traces of the 'sundae' mixture that still adorned his body. His muscles twitched and convulsed, Duo's cock still moving inside his slick passage as Trowa rose towards his own climax.

The sensation of Quatre's passage clenching and releasing around his now very sensitive cock was sending Duo mad with extra pleasure. He couldn't stop his slide in and out of the blonde as Trowa was still fucking him, thus pushing him into the blonde. It somehow made his orgasm that bit more intense.

As the two below him fell over the edge so Trowa's cock was gripped tight by Duo's inner muscles. The ripple of tissue against his shaft felt wonderful. With each clench and release of his cock by Duo's body, Trowa was pushed closer to the end. He felt his balls drawing up close to his body as his cock swelled in anticipation and then he was there, screaming his own climax to the kitchen appliances. His rich, creamy essence was milked from him by the contractions of Duo's sheath and he willingly surrendered it to the demanding channel.

Finally they could move no more, each slumping against the other as they rode the diminishing waves of their respective orgasms.

~ * ~ 

Out in the hall way both Heero and Wufei had continued to watch, hands inside their pants and pumping furiously. As the three inside the kitchen began to reach their climaxes so did Wufei and Heero.

Heero's eyes closed tightly shut; the moans and sounds from the kitchen being enough to aid his tugging and tipping him over the brink.

Wufei's eyes were glued to the faces of the three as they twisted in pleasure. With a few more jerks to his own golden flesh he too joined the flight to nirvana. 

As emotions settled and breathing returned more to a steady and even rate as opposed to ragged pants, so Wufei and Heero realized their position.

They were stuck in the hallway having just watched their fellow pilots screw each other blind and now had a mess in their pants. Both quickly yanked their hands from within their pants, Heero refastening his jeans as they tried not to look at each other.

"Messy," said Wufei.

"Very," agreed Heero.

"I hope it doesn't stain."

"Aaa. Shouldn't do," replied Heero who was feeling decidedly uncomfortable with the wet, sticky, cooling mess inside the denim. His eyes suddenly darkened and he shifted a little. "First dibs on the bathroom," he hissed and slipped past the kitchen door before taking off in a silent run for the bathroom.

"Dishonorable bastard," muttered Wufei as he also sneaked past the door and headed for his room to await his turn to be able to clean up. "He could have at least suggested we take a shower together..."

~ Owari ~


End file.
